


mentor

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [59]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Stella is new in Galar, wanting to try her hand at becoming a Steel-type gym leader. Naturally, she ends up seeking out Peony, to see if he can take her under his wing. Somehow, she ends up under him in different ways than planned.
Relationships: Peony (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Shakuya | Peonia/Orignal Female Character(s)
Series: Commissions [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 16





	mentor

**Author's Note:**

> A commission involving the commissioner's OC Stella getting knocked up by Peony.

Stella is new to Galar. Fresh off the train, in fact, arriving in a town called Wedgehurst. It’s a small town, but apparently not as small as the one nearby, Postwick. That’s what she’s told, anyway, but Wedgehurst doesn’t have a gym, either. Stella’s main goal, on hearing about the glamor and thrill of battling in Galar, is to get a new start, and perhaps work her way up to becoming a gym leader.

She did enough research to know that this is the off season, and that the recent League Challenge ended in the unseating of a long standing Champion. In her mind, the off season is the best time for her plan, for her to show up on the scene and figure things out. She knows she’s a long way off, and definitely needs time to train and more information. So far, she only has two pokemon, a Beldum and a Magnemite. While her Beldum is unique in color, quite rare from what she’s told, it’s otherwise unremarkable, and she knows she won’t be making a big splash any time soon.

Still, she’s confident she’s got what it takes to go far! All she needs is a chance, and she decides to seek out the nearest gym, to perhaps get her bearings and see what’s even required to become a gym leader here in Galar. Her research mentioned a lot about placements, exhibition matches, and even minor league and major league gym leaders, but all of that simply made her head spin. Perhaps it was irresponsible, but she decided to simply head to Galar for herself and figure things out first hand.

Nothing better than learning by doing, right? Still, it’s a bit overwhelming, being all alone in a new region. She isn’t really sure where to go, but a quick stop in the nearest Pokemon Center has her headed in the right direction. She is going to the next town over, where there’s a supposedly very friendly gym leader, always eager to help new trainers and new challengers alike.

Milo is his name, and Stella is already looking forward to meeting with him. If he’s as friendly as they say, he’s sure to help her out and point her in the right direction! She was initially worried she might run into someone ultra competitive right off the bat, and either be shut down completely or pointed in the wrong direction. Having heard about how competitive things are here in Galar, with such a heavy celebrity focus on battling, it was hard not to be worried, but Milo sounds like such a nice guy!

~X~

The next town is called Turffield, and it isn’t very far, and Stella is able to make her way there easily. She battles her way along, finding most of the trainers who are only just getting their start to be laughably easy to defeat. Steel type is strong, very sturdy and very dependable, and starting out with two such reliable Pokemon at her side gives Stella quite the advantage. By the time she arrives, resting up at the Pokemon Center before heading for the gym, Stella is feeling pretty good, pretty confident!

Entering the gym, she’s stunned by the atmosphere of it all. Even now, even in the off season, it’s intense. It all feels so sporty, and she can tell just how seriously people take battling here. She’s used to gyms being smaller, without nearly as much pomp and circumstance, but here is a massive arena, taking up most of the town. She’s seen plenty of televised battles from Galar, and knows that the size of the gym is due mostly to the Dynamax phenomenon, and how popular and thrilling it has made battling.

She can understand that, but it’s still awe inspiring to see such large structures dedicated only to battle, and to know that there’s another, larger arena in Wyndon. It’s impressive, and she is happy to be in a place where battling is seen as so fun and important. She thinks she’s going to like Galar, and have a lot of fun, and steps up to the reception desk with her head held high.

She asks her questions, asking if she can speak to Milo, and the receptionist points her in the right direction. She follows her directions, eagerly edging closer to the answers she seeks. Milo is training, but as she approaches him, he smiles at her, seeming happy to see a young trainer coming to him.

“Hey there!” he greets her, and Stella waves at him. “So, what brings you to Turffield gym?”

“Well, truth be told, I just got to Galar. I’m looking to move here, and maybe try and become a gym leader. I just wanted to know about the process, and how hard it is,” Stella explains, and Milo puts his hand on his chin, seeming to ponder the question.”

“Well, it’s good to meet you. As for your question, it’s a bit difficult to answer that easily. See, it really depends!” Milo explains, gesturing wide and open. “It’s kind of a celebrity thing, and almost everyone has an angle of some sort they play. I mean, you’ve got Nessa, with her modeling on the side and beautiful battling, but then you’ve got Raihan, with his whole dragon theme and brutal strategy, aiming for the top… and that’s not even scratching the surface.”

“Oh? What’s your angle then?” Stella asks, intrigued.

“Me? Well, I’m sort of the laid back type. I’m just the first gym in the challenge, so I try to take a mentor’s approach, guiding new trainers as I challenge them. That’s not to say I don’t want to win, though! I still try my best in battle, I just like seeing new faces and helping people out,” Milo continues, and Stella nods along until he’s finished. 

“I really like steel type pokemon, so I wonder if that’s something I can go for. But it sounds like I need some sort of gimmick or angle of my own,” Stella says, and Milo nods. 

“Yeah, it helps anyway. It’s not just about battling, it’s about the story, too. You’ve gotta have something for the fans to latch on to, you know? Obviously, battling is important, and once you get your skills up, the rest will kind of follow after,” Milo continues explaining, proving to be quite the wealth of knowledge. “Of course, with it being the off season, there’s not a whole lot of changes going on. We had some retirements, with some new leaders stepping into some slots, and even some new minor league leaders, but it is a great time for you to go train. Oh, you know, I actually heard about someone who might be able to help you!”

“You have?” Stella asks, beaming up at MIlo. If he’s got a suggestion, he’d prove to really be the most helpful person she could imagine.

“Yeah!” Milo says, clapping his hands together. “It’s Peony! He used to be a Champion, and a steel type gym leader as well, so he’d be a great mentor to someone just starting out!”

“Oh, really? Well, where can I find him?” Stella asks. If Milo would recommend him, he’s probably nice and willing to help out as well, right?

“Hm, well I’ve heard he’s on a vacation. Some place called the Crown Tundra. Never been myself, but I’m guessing it’s cold. Maybe you can find him down there, and he’d be willing to help you out?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll do just that!” Stella says, “Thank you so much, Milo, you’re a huge help!”

And with that, Stella leaves his gym, Milo telling her goodbye as she walks away. He knows there’s always plenty of upstarts like her, but he wonders if she’s got what it takes. Her heart definitely seems to be in the right place, at least.

~X~

So, thanks to Milo’s advice, Stella boards a train once more. She’s not leaving Galar, though, simply heading for the Tundra, in the hopes of finding Peony and maybe becoming his mentor, if he’ll have her. It should be fun, he sounds like one hell of a battler if he was both a gym leader and a Champion, and she’s eager to learn from such a man.

The last thing she expects on getting off of the train and heading out of the station is to find someone barrelling towards her, running from a large man in red. She only barely manages to step aside, as the girl around her own age stops, standing beside her.

“Dad, come on, I’m trying to do my own thing here,” she says, putting her foot down.

“Well, yeah, I know, Nia, but it’s a family vacation! You gotta admit, your cool dad has some ultra mega ideas, right?” the man says, and the girl, apparently Nia, rolls her eyes.

“I don’t know about that. I just want to do what  _ I  _ want to do, okay? Look, this girl here doesn’t have someone breathing down her neck, does she? And she’s practically beaming,” Nia says, dragging Stella into this.

“Uhm, hello, I’m actually here looking for someone,” Stella interjects, and both turn to look at her.

“Oh, is that right? Well, who is it?” Nia asks, and the man seems equally interested.

“A former Champion, named Peony!” Stella says, and the man looks shocked. 

“Peony?” he says, and Nia snickers.

“Yeah, dad, sounds like she came here to find you!” Nia says, and Peony looks taken aback.

“What, really? What for? I haven’t had anything to do with the League in a long time, and I’m just on vacation here!” Peony says, and Stella can’t help but smile.

He seems a bit slow on the uptake, but like he has a good heart. She can tell at a glance, the way he speaks and carries himself, that under all of this he has a strong spirit, and she can tell he’s a steel type trainer. They have a certain air about them, and Peony practically reeks of it. It doesn’t help that she finds him attractive, as well, cutting a rather dashing figure and so  _ large. _ In fact, seeing him in person and talking to him, Stella can’t help blushing. 

“Well, I was told you used to be a steel type gym leader, and I was kind of interested in becoming one myself,” Stella explains, looking down shyly. She thought she’d have more time to prepare for this sort of thing, before coming face to face with Peony. She’s out of her element for sure, but it’s far too late to back out now.

“Awh, see, she came here to see if you’d mentor her. That’s sweet, dad.You should definitely take her up on that,” Nia says, smiling at Stella. Peony seems confused, confused by all of this, but with Nia suggesting it, he seems to genuinely consider it.

“What, really? You think I should?” Peony asks, and Nia nods.

“Yeah, I do. I think you’d be a big help to her, she seems nice enough, and it’ll be a good backdrop to the vacation,” Nia explains and Peony seems to think for a moment. He’s pondering, pondering, until he finally nods.

“Well, alright then! If you want your papa to be a mentor, then I’ll be a mentor!” Peony says, and Nia claps her hands together, looking absolutely thrilled.

“Oh, excellent, well, why don’t we head back to the inn and get her settled in. She’s going to be cold in those clothes, too,” Nia says, and Peony doesn’t seem to take much convincing. 

“Alright, sounds good! Follow after me then!” Peony says, marching off for the nearby town. Stella is a bit shocked things went this easily, but she’s intrigued by Peony, enamored by him already. She probably shouldn’t be allowing herself to have a crush on him, not this early on and not when he’s supposed to be her mentor, but if she keeps it in check it shouldn’t be a problem. What’s wrong with an innocent little crush, anyway?

As they walk together, they let Peony lead, and Nia falls back beside Stella. She seems like she wants to talk, and sure enough, she starts in, her voice low. Stella does her best to follow along, and it’s obvious Nia doesn’t want Peony to hear her. 

“My dad is really overbearing, I mean like  _ really,  _ overbearing. So this is perfect. You can be his little trainee, keeping him distracted, and I can go do what I want,” Nia explains, and Stella smiles at her. 

“That does sound like it works out for both of us,” she agrees, and Nia smiles back, clapping a hand on her shoulder. 

“We are going to get along  _ so well _ ,” Nia says, chuckling. “Just let me know if he gets to be too much, though, I can give you some advice for getting rid of him.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Stella says, and NIa shrugs. They continue their walk, following after Peony. It doesn’t take them long to reach where they’re staying, but getting Stella settled in takes a bit. In the end, she stays in the room Nia was previously staying in, while Nia gets Peony’s old room, and Peony claims he can “take a good kip anywhere” and that’s the end of that.

~X~

It’s later on that night, after they’ve all gone to sleep. Stella struggles to sleep for a while, staying up, her heart racing from the thrill of it all. It doesn't help that she can hear Peony snoring in the other room, out like a light, but even if it weren’t for that, she’d likely be up anyway. It’s thrilling, coming so far, all the way to Galar! And here she is, finding a good mentor to help her train, already well on her way to becoming a gym leader.

Everything is going even better than she could have planned, falling into place so easily she can hardly believe it. She’s so lost in thought, in her excitement, she doesn’t register that Peony’s snoring has stopped. She hardly even notices the door opening, or him coming into her room, until he’s climbing into bed with her.

“It’s cold out there,” Peony complains, and Stella gaps, taken out of her dreams and fantasies by his weight coming in on top of her, his warmth engulfing her.

“Uh, wha-” she starts, but Peony is already continuing.

“Let Daddy lay with you for a bit,” Peony says, and Stella quiets down. What is going on here? Does he think she’s Nia? Why would he simply climb into bed with his daughter? This is raising so many questions, but he’s so big, and so warm, and hearing him talk like this to her is making her arousal build. It won’t hurt to just play along for a bit, will it?

“Of course, Daddy,” Stella says, doing her best to imitate Nia. Peony seems to relax on top of her, reaching up to pat her head, and she can definitely feel  _ something _ prodding into her. Something big, and hard, and so very warm, and Stella knows he’s hard. She knows, and she can’t help gasping out. Peony draws back then, really looking at her for the first time since he walked into her room.

“Wh… Stella!?” he exclaims, quickly quieting down. His voice returns to a whisper, and he does his best to get up, but Stella throws her arms around him, pulling him back down onto her. “Wait, no, you’re… so warm…”

“What? But I…” Peony starts, arguing for a moment before collapsing into her embrace. “I got confused, forgot you switched rooms with Nia.”

“Do you normally do that sort of… thing… with your daughter?” Stella asks, and Peony stiffens.

“Ah, well, yeah. Sometimes,” he admits, and she’s sure his face is flushed. She can hear the embarrassment in his voice, and somehow, knowing that only adds to the thrill building within her.

“And you were trying to do that with me,” Stella says, and Peony groans.

“Well, yeah, but it was an accident, so don’t-” he starts, but Stella cuts him off.

“I don’t mind! If you do want to, I mean. You can even keep talking like that, I can be your little girl too!” Stella says, going all in. She knows it’s a long shot, but he seems vulnerable right now. She’s acting on her crush, following through with it even though she knows it’s probably a terrible idea. Everything is going so well, he agreed to be her mentor and evertyin, and she shouldn’t risk this by trying to get in his pants, but she simply can’t help herself.

“Really?” Peony asks, perplexed. “That’s… kind of surprising. I uh…”

He seems at a loss, like words aren’t coming easily to him, so Peony leans up, pressing her lips to his. She kisses him, and he melts into it, no longer able to fight against the lust that brought him here in the first place. He can’t resist her, not with her coming onto him like this, and Peony knows he’s doomed. He knows, and he doesn’t care. He’s filled with desire, the same desire that sent him seeking out his daughter is leading him to continue this conversation with Stella, to kiss her back. He has to admit she’s cute, and she has a strong spirit. If he’s going to be her mentor, and if she is interested in him, something like this was bound to happen anyway.

Slowly, he pulls back, rising out of bed. He sighs, pondering for just a moment longer whether he is truly going to go through with this or not. Stella takes that chance away from him, bounding out of bed, and kneeling beside him.

“I can take care of you, daddy,” she says, and Peony groans as she frees his cock, taking him in hand. She begins stroking him off, looking up at him while she does. He towers over her, and she can hardly think straight, servicing him while staring into his eyes. 

“Alright, alright… you’re a good girl, Stella,” Peony mumbles, and her eyes brighten immediately. Hearing him praise her feels even better than she imagined, and Stella leans in, kissing the tip of his cock. He mumbles something she can’t quite make out, as she parts her lips, taking him inside of her mouth. It’s hard, opening wide enough to fit his cock, but Stella manages. She’s sure her jaw will be sore by the end of this, but she doesn’t care. She wants this, wanted it from the moment she saw Peony, and now that she has him, she couldn’t be happier.

She works her way onto his length, slowly making her way down his shaft. It’s difficult, but she manages to power through, showing just how tough and durable she can be. By the time she;s taken him to the hilt, some of his cock sliding down her throat, she’s struggling not to gag. The occasional sputter feels amazing for Peony, and he can’t help himself. He grabs the top of her head, holding her steady for just a moment longer.

She can take no more, and finally pulls back, with Peony releasing her. She catches her breath, focusing on the tip of his cock for a moment, before falling into rhtyhm. She doesn’t quite manage to reach that depth each time, and her throat will thank her for that, but Stella does push herself to take much of his girth with each time she slides down his length. This is incredible, with him mumbling praise on his new protege, letting her suck his cock… Stella is so pleased that she can show him just how much she appreciates him taking her under his wing so early on. She loves being this close to him, feeling so small in front of him.

Each time he mumbles something about her being his little girl, or calling himself daddy, her arousal surges. She loves this, loves every second of it, and by the time he’s nearing his limit, she simply can’t hold back. She keeps going, even as his cock begins to twitch within her mouth, even as she knows he is at the very precipice. In the end, he comes, his seed spilling down her throat. She pulls back just enough to take it on her tongue, tasting his come before swallowing it down. When she pulls back, desperate to catch her breath, Peony groans at the mess he’s made of her.

Stella;s hair is all messed upp, she looks a little dazed, but she also looks like she’s in absolute heaven. He’s amazed that she could take all of that so easily, that she would simply suck him off like that on the first night here, but he can’t complain. It was way easier than convincing Nia, and the end result is just as good. 

Taking Stella in seems like it was a good idea, but even now, she’s looking up at him with those same eyes. She wants more, and he can tell. He could end right here, satisfied with her mouth, but that wouldn’t be very fair to his new protege. No, if she wants more, who is he to deny her? She came all this way to find him, and is even showing how much she appreciates him already.

“You look like you want some more,” Peony says, and Stella looks off to the side, nodding her head. She seems a bit less bold now, some of what made her able to pursue this fading with the afterglow. She’s surprised all of this worked out, and even more surprised he can tell that she’s still wanting more. “Might take me a minute, but that was an ultra mega time, so I’m down for more!”

“I’m so happy, thank you so much for taking me in! I’m so excited to be your little girl!” Stella chimes in, beaming up at him. With that look, and those words, it’s not going to take Peony long at all to be ready for more.

~X~

Peony lays back in bed, now that he’s ready for more. The two of them have been chatting a bit, discussing Stella’s plans and future, not at all the sort of bedroom talk that one might expect. Peony does find himself invested in her, rooting for her, even. He may not be the biggest fan of the League, but since his brother is now out of the picture, things might not be as bad.

He wants to see Stella succeed, just as much as he wants to have her. With her so close to him, cuddling up next to him, gently stroking him off as they talk, it doesn’t take long until he’s fully hard again.

“Ready?” he asks, and Stella nods. This time, she climbs up onto him, straddling him. She seems so small, getting ready to ride him, and Peony can’t help reaching up to cup her breasts. His hands are large, and rough, but they feel so good touching her, and Stella can’t suppress a moan at his touch. Slowly, her nipples harden, and he begins to toy with them as she gets into positions. She reaches down, finding his cock and lifting it, lining his tip up with her waiting cunt.

She’s already wet, soaked just thinking about what’s to come. He’s just so  _ big _ and she can’t wait to feel him inside of her. With a whimper, she begins to sink down onto him, and with her tight cunt engulfing his cock, Peony loses focus. He stops toying wiht her nipples, his hands dropping down to her hips. He holds her tight, helping keep her steady as she lowers herself, taking his shaft inch by inch. She whimpers, pausing often to adjust to the feeling. He can feel her body stretching tio accommodate him, so tight, so warm, and so wet for him. 

“Stella, you feel amazing,” Peony murmurs, and she whimpers on top of him. She loves this attention, even if this is all so sudden, even if she is moving far too quickly with a man who should be her mentor, she simply doesn’t care. Coming to Galar was a good idea, she is completely sure of that. Peony is going to help her, and beyond that, he’s an amazing fuck.

She falls into rhythm, bouncing on his cock, going as quickly as she can manage. The pain she felt at first has faded into pleasure, and she can’t help going all out, fucking him frantically, desperately. She wants this, craves this, needs to reach her peak as soon as possible. 

She’s so lost in her frantic desire, nothing can reach her. So lost that Peony’s warnings fall on deaf ears, so lost that she fails to notice him twitching within her, or process what that means.

She’s right on the edge, the very cusp of her climax, and what finally tips her over the edge is Peony groaning, and the heat that floods into her as he comes.

Stella crashes down onto him one last time, as his seed spills into her, filling her, the heat from his climax enough to push her to her own. It crashes over her, causing the room to spin, as she steadies herself, desperately trying not to tip forward. It takes a few moments, even after she’s finally come down, for the gravity of what happened to truly sink in. He came inside of her. Peony came inside of her. She rode him, and was in complete control, but she didn’t pull back or even attempt to stop this.

“Damn, I’m sorry,” Peony says, shaking his head, but Stella only frowns down at him.

“Don’t blame yourself, that’s all on me,” Stella says. It felt incredible, but she can’t help but feel worried about the risks involved.

“No, no,” Peony says, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m older, and I should have been more forceful. This is still my fault, at the end of the day. And I’m not the type of guy to duck out on a mistake, so, if anything happens, you can count on me, alright?”

“Is that so?” Stella asks, cocking her head to one side. “Even if you’re  _ actually  _ a daddy again?”

“Even if,” Peony says, chuckling. “But I doubt it’ll happen from just one time, right?”

~X~

It’s been a while since Nia stopped by and visited with Peony and Stella. She’s been so busy, doing her own thing out here, that a couple months have passed. She comes by every now and then, just to see how things are going, but she went a bit longer than usual this time. Stella and Peony get on like a house on fire, and Nia is so glad she managed to get Peony to take her on as his protege.

His mentoring has kept him far too busy for Nia, and completely out of her hair, so she’s been able to do whatever she wanted. Of course, Nia isn’t blind to how cute Stella is. Stella is half the reason she’s stopped by today, eager to get a chance to show the girl just how much she appreciates her distracting her father for her.

Peony is overbearing, to put it lightly, and Nia is so glad she’s had this much of a chance to spend the vacation doing what she actually wants to. When she arrives, Stella is showering. Nia can’t help feeling excited, she’s not seen the other girl outside of one of her dad’s ridiculous cold weather combos, and the thought of coming in on her naked is thrilling. So, she does just that. Slipping inside the bathroom, undressing, and coming into the shower with her…

Stella is washing her hair, eyes shut, and humming softly to herself. Nia comes up from behind, sneaking in, wrapping an arm around her.

“Ah, daddy?” Stella says, eyes opening as she turns around.

“What… daddy?” Nia asks, and Stella draws back a bit, shocked.

“Nia? I didn’t know you were dropping by!” Stella says, looking a bit nervous. Nia looks her up and down, surprised to find she’s a bit… bigger than Nia remembers. Her breasts have grown, and the bulge of her stomach is showing enough that it’s obvious. Of course, it wouldn’t be noticeable under that heavy coat she usually wears, but naked like this, it’s completely obvious.

“It was a surprise visit,” Nia says, crossing her arms. “But that’s a bit of a surprise, too.”

“I… yeah, I know. We were going to tell you, but…” Stella explains, and Nia groans.

“So it was Peony. You’ve been fucking my dad!?” Nia asks, stunned. “I was going to thank you for distracting him, but I had no idea you’ve been fucking him this whole time!”

“It’s okay, we… we just really hit it off!” Stella says, and Nia rolls her eyes.

“And you call him daddy, too?” Nia asks. She shouldn’t be this mad. She wanted this, she wanted Peony to leave her alone and let her do her thing. She should have expected him to push all of this on Stella instead, to start babying her, calling her his little girl… and as much as that sort of thing annoyed her before, she’s more annoyed he’s doing it with someone else. It doesn’t help that she was looking forward to showing Stella a good time, and to spending some alone time with her. Now, she’s at a bit of a loss. Stella’s knocked up, with her dad’s kid, and this is all so complicated.

“Well, I guess it’s fine,” Nia says, deciding to just go along with all of it. What’s done is done, after all. And she can still have fun, showing her new little sister just how much better she is than her. “Just call me your big sister, then. Why don’t we have some fun, Stella? Sorry, guess I should say little sis, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
